Circle of the Sun
by Jane Summerville
Summary: This is a story set in White Wolf's Exalted setting. It follows the adventures of a cirlce of young Solars, particularly a young girl who exalted as an Eclipse. She's faced with trying to control three young men who seem to mostly want to have fun while s
1. Invitations

Sunshine shone onto her peaceful face. Her delicate nose twitched as her bright green eyes slowly opened. _Shit, it's late. I'm turning into one of the boys_. She climbed out of bed to throw her curtains opened, fearing to see a full glorious sun shining it's untamed brilliance onto the yard. A light smile touched her lips when she saw that it was dawn's first rays that had wakened her_. Wouldn't Shanti be proud… I'm up with the children of the Dawn._ Zoila doubted, however, that Shanti would ever be proud of anything again. A momentary smile at the sun showed Him pouring His golden rays over the tiny island. He saw the fountain that had been a temple to Him free from its rocky prison. He smiled at the manor house most of the circle lived at, shining His glory onto the sprawling lawn. His rays touched the sea. He even smiled His light and warmth onto the temple that was the enemy of His children, for one of them dwelt even there.

She was about to start going through her morning routine when a loud knock echoed its way up the staircase. Zoila blinked once, wondering who could be calling on the circle this early. She nearly ran straight into Tetsu, who was grinning to see that the busty girl who lived with him had run straight into him. A glare hardened her usually bright eyes, mostly to hide her small appraisal of him in nothing but the bottom half of his armor. To make her morning more trying, Olen nearly walked smack into her. She managed to not glare at him, but she did make note that he was in only his pajama pants. However, she was capable of gliding gracefully down the staircase to the door. She put on her best smile and gently ran her hands over her hair to smooth the sleep-wild curls before opening the grand oak doors open to greet their visitor. Ignoring the fact that Tetsu and Olen were overtly eyeing her night gown clad form and the fact that they both looked as if they had been out all night drinking and partying, she opened the grad oak door, smiling regally and preparing to invite their guest in for a light breakfast.

A few moments later, after the governor had informed the circle members that lived at the manor, Zoila found herself with the daunting task of not only getting herself ready, but also three boys who seemed to only want to party, joke, and bed girls. She sighed softly to herself.

"All right, baths for all of you."

Apparently, they had other ideas. Olen thought it would be funny to run around the yard to exert himself and work up a good sweat. Tetsu found a way to get her into the bathroom while he was naked. At least Gnarr didn't do anything obnoxious. Then again, he didn't get a bath either. In fact, he did very little except crack weak, pathetic jokes and try and convince everyone of the importance of his police force.

"I give up. You idiots are on your own. I hope the lot of you make complete fools of yourselves in front of the entire village!" With that, she stalked upstairs to soak in a rose perfumed tub after having scrubbed her milky skin clean. As she soaked, she planned her day carefully.

She would have to get a new dress. Green would do, to set off her eyes. No…she needed purple in it to wear the tiara that Olen had made her. Her face set itself into a more peaceful state as she thought about Olen at the forge, his hands delicately shaping the silver into the form of the tiara and setting her purple jewel into it. She had been trying to play Olen and Tetsu off of each other for a month or so now. Neither took the hint or the bait. _Ah well, I suppose neither is interested in me. No surprise, I wouldn't put out the first time we went on a date. Not like any of these clowns really understands me._

That evening found Zoila in her new dress. It was a green color that beautifully offset her eyes and complimented her pale skin. The hem brushed the floor, hiding her delicate matching shoes that had also been purchased that day. The line of the dress itself was a rather low straight line that would have shown off most of her breasts. She had, however, tastefully set a piece of purple cloth into the top of the dress. The line of the dress still flattered her figure, but made her look more sophisticated than a young seventeen year old from some backwater island. She would have no man thinking she would just throw herself at him because he was foreign. The mirror reflected her image back at her, allowing her to see how the delicate silver tiara sat in her auburn curls, a single purple jewel glittering in her hair. A delicate hand brushed the silver and purple necklace at her throat. Tonight, perhaps, Olen would notice her. Or even Tetsu. Just so long as there was a man who did not fear her powers, who wanted to actually know her, not just her body. As she looked herself over, she concentrated for a moment to hide the sadness behind her eyes. She practiced the smile that sent most of the boys on the island to do anything she asked and made sure she hid all feelings from her eyes other than a faux look of delight. _I look perfect. Now if only someone will pay attention._

Perfect was far from the state of the Governor's mansion when she arrived with Tetsu and Olen an hour early for the dinner party. He was having fits over every small detail.

"Where are the other two? Why aren't they here?"

"Please calm yourself, sir. Gnarr is at the docks with a few of the police force to provide an honor guard for our esteemed guests. Shanti is unfortunately ill and will not be able to attend." Zoila added a soft smile to her statement, hoping the governor would calm himself before he fell over.

"What? Shanti not coming? You're supposed to all be boy girl, boy girl when you sit. What now?"

"Oh, calm down. Go have a drink. With Tetsu, myself, and Zoila here, we can fix this." Olen grinned at Zoila's distress at having to fix this mess with only the help of two boys who seemed to only want to have fun.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she set about trying to arrange seating cards for all the guests. She put herself between Tetsu and Olen, weakly trying to explain that this way, Tetsu could easily do the proper thing while paying attention to her, and that she could easily keep an eye on Olen.

"But…who's gonna make sure Gnarr doesn't screw this up?" asked Olen, looking suspiciously at Zoila.

"Oh…we'll put a village girl beside him. Anyone who's been invited should know what to do."

After some arguments from Olen, Zoila grudgingly sat herself between Tetsu and Gnarr, leaving Olen across the table from her. She waited patiently for Olen to start fiddling with the decorations, and jumped for the opportunity when it presented itself. A slender hand slid a name card onto the plate beside Olen's, making sure he was sitting beside one of the few unattractive girls invited to the dinner party.

Tetsu was lounging around, trying to hide his nervousness at having to try and be impressive at a formal event. _Honestly, she acts as if I'm a child. I can handle myself. No one will really care if I mess up a little._ His eyes, however, were drifting back and forth across the ballroom, watching Olen entangle himself in one of the decorative ribbons. A soft movement of silk nearby quickly brought his attention back to the table, though, as he spotting Zoila deftly switching a name placard near Olen's plate. _Ah, trying to mess with Olen's best laid plans, are we, little miss? We'll see about that._ As she turned to chastise Olen for ruining the party, Tetsu casually moved the seating arrangements around again, putting Olen near a couple of very attractive blonde sisters.

"Olen! Knock it off! We need to get this set up because _someone_ decided we could handle setting this up ourselves," she hissed at Olen, who at this point, had finally disentangled him from the green, red, brown, silver, and blue streamers.

"C'mon, cutie pie, I've got it under control. The streamers are almost hung, the table is set, and the seating is taken care of. Just calm yourself down and don't wrinkle your dress."

As she opened her mouth to snap at Olen, the governor walked into the room. "Ah, you three are wonderful! The place looks spectacular. The smells from the kitchen are delicious, and the guests are almost here. They should be here in a few moments; you should get ready to receive the villagers. The first few guests are coming up the drive already."

The inside of the mansion did look splendid. Long tables were laid out with the finest linens available on the island. Delicate china plates sat at each place, surrounded by fine silver and delicate crystal glasses. Zoila eyed Olen's handiwork with the decorations, and her eyes widened briefly in awe. He had managed to somehow entwine the colored ribbons symbolizing the elements of the dragon-blooded and hung them at the edge of the room. The streamers draped down at the corners, catching the light from candles and sending little shimmers of light onto the dancing area. Perhaps, if Gnarr, Olen, and Tetsu could behave themselves for an evening, she could even have fun.

Zoila's mouth formed the smile she had practiced many times before, eyes covering over any feelings that may have been lying under the surface. Her face was smooth and serene as she prepared to face perhaps the biggest challenge she had faced since being chosen the Sun.


	2. Dancing with the Devils

The guests of honor swept into the ballroom, flanked by their entourage. Colors danced in the eyes of the village peasantry as the demi-gods and heroes of the Blessed Isle entered the room. Zoila's teeth bit close together as she noticed how all eyes in the room focused on Cynis Beverly, a beautiful redhead from a house known for its debauchery. Her armor fit her slender body perfectly, accentuating every feminine curve. Zoila suddenly felt like an awkward thirteen year old dressed in her plain house clothes when compared to this shining beauty. As much as her teeth grit together at seeing a woman who rivaled her beauty, her face softened as when she saw _him_. His body moved with a fluid grace as he swept into the ballroom. A smile flashed across his face, dazzling everyone present with its brilliance. He was introduced as Ragara Wesley. She felt a childish sense of pride as she noticed him glance around the dining area and dance floor appreciatively. A small voice in her head softly reminded her that he was used to much more extravagant accommodations than a small island nation could offer. However, that small voice was quickly overwhelmed by the sound of her heartbeat roaring in her ears.

Noticing that his friend had suddenly much more impressive things to focus her attention on, Olen's hands deftly moved around the place settings, moving a card here and there to guarantee him a place beside the Cynis woman. Unfortunately, as Olen's hands did their dance about the place cards, about three other men were engaged in the same dance. None of them was paying attention to their partners in the quest to sit beside Beverley and not take their eyes off her at the same time.

With a shake of her head, Zoila brought herself out of her momentary daze. She quickly shot a look at her compatriots to make sure that there were indeed, not acting as buffoons. To her surprise, not only had they managed to behave themselves, but she was looking at Wesley sitting across from her.

"Oh…hello."

"Hello there. I'm Ragara Wesley."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Mr. aaah…" Zoila struggled to remember how exactly you were supposed to address the Dragon Blooded. _Oh, now why do they have to go flip flopping their names around. It really makes things so difficult_.

A smile formed on Wesley's face. "You can call me Wesley, all my friends at home do."

"It's very nice to meet you Wesley. I've never met a demi-god before. It's such an honor."

Her eyes slowly stopped wandering away from Wesley's face to check on the others sitting near her. As the words poured out of his mouth, she nodded every once in a while, amazed at all the places he had been and all the places he would someday go_. Oh, how I'd love to see the world like he has and will. He must be very talented if they already want to make him a governor. I wonder how good a dancer he is._

Olen found himself engrossed in a corner in a deep discussion with Beverly. His eyes traveled over her body once, then focused on her beautiful eyes. _Oh, I hope she talks forever. Her voice is so wonderful. She's perfect; I wish they could stay forever, even if they are dragon blooded_. His mouth moved fluidly as he spoke to her, mind not even paying attention to the flow of conversation. Than, as soon as he had started to talk, she smiled and raised a hand, "Thank you, Olen. You can go back to your seat now."

A slight wave of sickness washed over him as he looked around the ballroom, seeing people already starting in on their salad course. His head snapped around to see what was going on that he had missed and mumbled a soft excuse as he headed for the bathroom. Sitting with his head in his hands, his mind raced with questions. _Where did the time go? What on earth was I talking to her about? Why can't I remember what the hell I was saying? Zoila is going to kill me if I fucked this one up._ His mind quickly focused on Zoila, and how the tiara set gently among her curls, and how that Ragara man looked at her. He felt his muscles tense suddenly. _Well, I may as well get back there and make the best of this._

Tetsu found himself with the pleasure of sitting beside Glenda, with whom he had had a rather interesting evening a few months back. A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips as she spent most of their conversation nodding politely and gently squeezing the hand of the man sitting beside her. _Well, good to see that this didn't end up baggage that Olen warned me against._

Gnarr, on the other hand, found himself with a salad full of fresh, delicious mangoes set in front of him. All thoughts of how he was supposed to be behaving left him as his eyes focused on those delicate peach colored slices of heaven sitting in his bowl. Hands dipped in, dripping with juice and his lips sucked the first morsel into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt as if something was boring its way deeply into his flesh. His head snapped to the right to see what was going on and found himself face to face with the most irate look he had ever seen.

"Stop acting like an uneducated swine, you idiot," hissed Zoila through clenched teeth.

He wanted to grin and slurp another piece down. He wanted to get her nice new dress sticky with mango juice. Instead, he quickly wiped his hands off and set to eating with his fork, eyes focused downward sheepishly. He grumbled softly as he caught Zoila's voice going, "Oh yes, the tiara? It was a present from my father. Yes, the next course has things grown on my family farm. Tell me about the Blessed Isle; it must be magnificent to have lived there…"

"It looks as if dinner is winding down, my lovely Zoila. Would you care to dance?"

Her eyes lit up as if someone had told her she was going to be a princess. Her soft lips parted to except his invitation, but her voice had caught on something in her throat.

"That is, unless you are already here with something. That boy over there seems a little, well, upset that I am paying you so much attention," he suggested, his gaze slipping to Olen quickly.

"Olen? oh…no. I was just so excited you wanted to dance with me that I couldn't answer right away," She laughed softly to try and set Wesley's mind at ease. Her nervousness melted away as he favored her with a bright smile. Her head felt light and airy as she took his arm to be led onto the dance floor.

Every time her foot touched the floor as she clung to his strong arm felt as if it was being supported by a cloud. A delicate fog swam in her head as she gazed into his eyes, unable to believe that someone was actually asking her to dance. Her smile was no longer to hide any sadness at not being understood He knew, he had to know, what it was like. He understood what it was to have people think your life was perfect just because it looked that way. He knew what it was like to not want to talk to others about your problems because theirs were more important. His eyes could not be so intense, so determined when they looked into hers otherwise. Her heart wouldn't flutter like this if she wasn't being understood. Then his lips were against hers and her body hummed with excitement as she leaned against his well muscled chest, completely unaware of anything that was happening.

Things were, however, happening all throughout the dance floor. In fact, most faces at the party were turned to look, glare, gaze, ogle, or in some other way eye up the couple on the dance floor. In fact, a few of the village girls were so busy glaring and muttering darkly in Zoila's direction that even Gnarr's wit couldn't get them to calm down. _Great, first she won't let me eat mangoes my way, now she's so busy snogging with a dragon blooded that these girls won't even talk to me, I should do something about this._

After jauntily approaching the dancing couple, he gently tapped Zoila on the shoulder. "Hey, I think you should come get a drink with me real quick, Zoila."

"Go away, Gnarr. I'm busy," growled Zoila through now gritted teeth.

"No really, I think it would be for the best, Zoila. All those girls over there are pretty jealous"

"Gnarr, if you don't go away right now…I swear, I'll…"

"Is this lout bothering you, dearest one?" interrupted Wesley, now also glaring daggers at the well-meaning Gnarr.

"No, he's just an idiot childhood friend who should learn some manners and get lost."

Gnarr just shook his head and beat a hasty retreat, realizing that nothing he was going to say would actually sway Zoila's opinion of what was good for her. He did, however, take the time to make some rather rude gestures in her direction about what she may or may not be doing with Wesley later.

Olen had also noticed Zoila. Muscles honed over years of swinging hammers over a forge tensed throughout his body. His eyes narrowed a bit before he realized what he was doing. _What the hell is wrong with me? If that bitch wants to make an ass of herself over some stuff-shirted moron, she can go right ahead. Now…where can I find a blonde?_

A few moments searching found Olen on the dance floor as well, arms around a village girl who seemed thrilled that Olen had asked her to dance. Olen had set his teeth and nodded every once in a while at her prattling on about something or other while he kept his eyes on _her_.

"Olen! Watch what you're doing…that's the third time you've stepped on my feet, you stupid klutz."

"I'm a klutz? Fine, you know what? You can go sit by yourself and mope. I'm the only one nice enough to take pity on you and ask you to dance. Why else would you be alone?" Olen hissed softly in her ear, watching her run back to her seat, a mist of tears veiling her eyes.

Tetsu just watched and wondered. I should be doing something. _What…what do I do now? They all need me, and…shit. All the powers of the Sun, and I can't help any of them._

The dinner was winding down and the leader of the Dragon blooded entourage made his way to the head table, ready to make his proclamation. Zoila let Wesley lead her to where they could have a good view of whatever needed to be said. However, she found herself quite unable to pay attention as she felt a soft warm hand start to slowly caress her bottom.

"It has come to our attention that there has been a rash of pirate attacks in the area. They have razed quite a few islands in the area, and we are taking this island as our stronghold. We will be building a fort and barracks and stationing here to protect your island and the neighboring island nations."

The governor looked green. Olen, Gnarr, and Tetsu exchanged glances and swallowed nervously, wondering what would become of them now. They were anathema to these people, things worse than demons. And Zoila seemed to be perfectly friendly with at least one of them. They needed to do something, especially since they had a damaged pirate ship docked at their port. While the fountain being uncovered was explained away by the governor telling the dragon blooded that "this sort of thing happens every few hundred years," it was doubtful that it would be easy to explain away a pirate ship.

Zoila thought she saw the three boys approach the head dragon blooded, but worried about it less as Wesley swept her up into his arms for another dance.

A slow trickle of people out the door began to pick up as the night wore on. Soon, Zoila and Wesley were one of the only couples left. The boys had apparently left in favor of doing something or other, leaving her to sway gently in Wesley's arms.

"Well, it's getting late, my lovely. I should go back to the inn we're staying at. You could accompany me, if you wish."

Zoila noticed that something in his voice changed slightly. A small shiver went up her spine as she realized that perhaps Wesley wasn't so interested in her after all, and perhaps was after something else, though it would be interesting just to go see what he wanted to do with her. As her reason started to prevail, the words, "I should go home." started to form on her lips. Something inside her beautiful little head snapped. She had to have him. She had to have him in bed with her, inside her, all over her. She needed it. She needed whatever anyone had available. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Good girl, bad girl

Wesley grinned broadly as he shut the door to his hotel room, not believing his luck at finding such a willing little plaything for the evening. He was fluffing the pillows when he heard the unmistakable hiss of silk hitting the floor, bringing his attention back to the farmer's daughter he had brought with him. His eyes widened to see every inch of her flesh exposed. _Usually they're so shy I almost have to hold them down for this. What luck that I've found such a nice little toy_. Her body was against his, hands stroking the flesh he exposed as he stripped quickly. Whimpers escaped the girl's lips as he became rougher and rougher with his caresses. Then came the playful nips that quickly turned to bites on his lips. Moans escaped his lips as she shoved him back on the bed and he was pleased that she wanted to play rough.

A moon high in the sky shone into his window at the inn, sweat glistening in the pale light. Her hair was silky under his hands as he stroked her head softly. He murmured softly into her hair, hoping to calm her. _Wait, she's not trembling. She actually enjoyed that. This little flower is worth keeping around._ As he noticed the drops of blood on the silk of the sheets, he grinned triumphantly.

To his surprise, she was up again, starting to pull one of his robes around her slender form. "I'm hungry, dear; I'll be right back up."

He was cut off from dissuading her when one of Beverley's entourage entered the room, bringing the couple some drinks and Wesley a little pick-me up. Much to the young Cynis's surprise, he found soft, silky arms entwining around his neck.

"Oh, you should come in, bring some friends. I've worn poor Wesley right out."

Not a minute went by until the room was full of the Cynis entourage, with little Zoila in the middle of it. Her head was full of all kinds of powders, liquids, and smoke from what they had offered her. She couldn't believe how sensitive her skin was becoming as all the men and women touched her, fondled her, loved her. _Oh, this should never end. I want to leave this place and be with these people always. Ooooh, how good this all feels._

Wesley was holding his little farm girl from behind as she happily pleased the man standing in front of her, with no thought of how she was acting. A vague memory of the innkeeper coming in and dropping a tray of food, a look of horror in his eyes, hung somewhere in her mind, but the waves of pleasure made it hard to focus. She whimpered as someone stuck a needle into her, then felt herself relax as a cool liquid crept into her veins, dulling her mind and ensnaring her in a world of nothing but sense.

As she crawled to the arms of two women beckoning her to come let them pleasure her, she looked up at the door that was swinging open. She smiled lazily at the door. "Come in, Olen, darling. When I'm done with Beverly and her friend, you can take me next," Her next invitation was cut off by a moan as Beverly pushed her down and began to show her exactly why some women chose only women as lovers. She couldn't see the look of excitement and terror mixing in Olen's eyes. Her head tilted back and another moan escaped her lips as he shut the door and pounded down the steps.

The Sun looked in on his wayward daughter three times before she had spent her lusts for all the things she was offered. The third time He came to look in at His daughter, her eyelids were just beginning to flutter. He pulled a cloud over his eyes, not wanting to remember the things He had watched them do to her, unable to bear the thought of the pain these children of the earth were going to cause His beloved daughter.

Green eyes fluttered open and her body rolled over, an arm reached out to grab a pillow. Eyes shot opened as brain realized body was on a hard wooden floor and arm was resting on warm flesh. She sat up, then slumped over as the drugs in her body fought any motion she made. Her mind frantically, slowly worked as she tried to drag herself back to where the circle lived.

_Hands and knees._

_Crawling past boys, over girls._

_Must get home, must get to safe…place?_

_Olen…_

_Innkeeper…knows._

_Down the steps, slow…slow._

_So foggy, so hard to do._

_Grass, sweet grass…can't lie down, must move._

_Everyone looking, dress muddy? _

_Is my hair…makeup all right?_

_What…did I do?_

_Dirt roads, skinned knees, dust in face._

_Coughing._

_Door, safety…can't move._

Jeeves was quietly drinking his morning tea, happy that the house was quiet as three of his five charges slept soundly. His calm demeanor belied the thoughts drifting through his head_. Oh, I am worried about Miss Zoila, she's been gone for three days, and from what Olen said, she may be in trouble._ As he peered into his tea cup as if looking for an answer in the leaves floating near the bottom, he heard a soft scratching at the door.

She could feel something lift her, could see Jeeves's face. She groaned softly, every muscle in her body sore from her exertions, her body screaming at the punishment she put into it. Grayness slipped over her as she was carried up to her bedroom. Whimpers escaped her lips as the Sun shone His brilliance onto her face. The lights became dimmer, though she couldn't figure out how. _At least He still loves me, He stopped it from hurting. No…not right…something…_ But as fast as each thought formed, it slipped out of her brain as something else caught into her mind.

"Miss Zoila, you're very sick right now. Your body has to get rid of all the drugs. I'm here, though. You will be all right," soothed the Circle's butler.

"Not…not all right," she groaned before turning and emptying the contents of her stomach into a bucket Jeeves had provided.

The next few days, the Sun found His daughter of His hidden face trembling in a sweat and so sick He was sure she could not know what happened. The day her body finalized its purge of the drugs, He shone a little more brightly in joy that one of His daughters was well again. Zoila, though, did not share in His joy.

That morning found her sleeping after the Sun had risen to almost its Zenith. A groan escaped dried, cracking lips as she lifted her head off the pillow. She blinked once, twice, and then realized that she was safe in her bed. Perhaps everything she remembered having happened had all been a horrible nightmare.

Olen strode into her room, looking cheery. A tray of fruit and cheese sat in his hand, and a smile sat on his face as he put the tray over Zoila's lap. A smile graced her face, but faded quickly as she saw the hardened look in his eye.

"Here's breakfast for the town's new favorite whore."

Tears formed in her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing, unable to understand why he would continue to say such hurtful things.

"I mean, no one is going to want you know that you've given yourself up to…how many people was it again? A dozen? More? I know I party a lot, but, wow, I can't even begin to imagine that level of slut. Enjoy breakfast."

She just stared at his back as he left; a small squeaking noise came out of her throat as she tried to explain herself to a shutting door. Waves of nausea broke over her as she stumbled to the bathroom; her head still feeling as though it was full of cotton. Her body wracked itself with sobs and heaves as the thought of herself made her too ill to eat.

When her body ceased its attempts to purge the memory of her disgrace, she drew herself a bath that had billows of steam rising from the surface. She lowered her body in, gritting her teeth against the burns without stopping to ease herself in. Then she scrubbed. She scrubbed all the guilt and filth that was her off her skin until she felt clean. Tears ran down her face as she thought of all the things she lost, of the boy, the man, that she had just made hate her. _Maybe I am anathema_.

Zoila didn't see the way Olen turned to leave her room. Tears clouded her eyes and hid the confused look on his face as he turned to leave. Sobs hid the uneven sound of his steps as he drifted downstairs. He slumped into a chair outside, staring blankly at the yard. _Why did she look so upset? She…wasn't supposed to cry. I…that…that wasn't supposed to happen_. Eyelids slid shut as he reflected on how vulnerable she had been curled up on her bed. _She looked like a child who wanted their mother, and I just made her hate me. It's probably my fault she did that, after all the partying I do. She must've wanted to fit in with the rest of us. Oh gods, this is all my fault._

All Zoila could feel was pain. Her skin was on fire from the mild burns and abrasive torture she had put herself through to become clean again. There was an ache throughout her body where Olen's words had ripped through her. She curled up in a tight ball, pulling covers over her entire body to hide herself and her shame from the world.


End file.
